


Fighters

by Lash18



Category: Action - Fandom, Adventure - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lash18/pseuds/Lash18
Summary: In the world of Acadia, the Silver Empire is slowly taking over and in an attempt to it stop it, Merlin summons six people from earth to stop it. They're f*cked





	1. The quest

Nevau: You think he's still asleep?

Nevau was 20 years old with long black hair with part of his hair covering the left side of his face, and had pale green eyes, he wore wore a plain light green t-shirt, black jeans and black and blue sneakers.

Zade: It's Lash. We both know he can sleep way past 12:00p.m in the afternoon.

Zade was also 20 years old, he had short dark ginger hair and light hazel eyes, he wore square reading glasses, a dark blue mask which covered the bridge of his nose and mouth, a teal t-shirt, light brown cargo jeans and black steel cap boots.

Nevau: Yeah. I guess you're right.

The two entered their friend's room and found him fast asleep on his bed, Nevau walked up to Lash and woke him up.

Lash was 19 years old, he had shoulder length electric blue hair which was originally dark blonde and icy blue eyes with pitch black sclera, and he was currently wearing a plain black singlett and black underwear.

Lash (tired): *Yawn* Hey guys. What's up?

Zade: We're heading into town, Want to tag along?

Lash: Sure. Just let me get dressed.

He then got out of bed and put on blue denim jeans, dark grey sock underneath violet lace-up boots, a black tank-top with a large capital L on it underneath a light purple zip-up hoodie, black fingerless gloves, he tied his hair up in a high ponytail with a black hair tie and placed on a plain beanie.

Lash (smiling): Alright let's go!

The three then headed to the front door and after Lash had said goodbye to his dad and step-mum, the three headed into town.

Lash: So, where are we going?

Nevau: We're going to the game store to see if they have a game I want. And then we'll head to Zade's place

Zade (annoyed): Why my place?

Nevau: Because I don't want to walk all the way back to my apartment!

Lash: *Sighs*

As the three walked to the game store, they felt the atmosphere suddenly change and a strange pulse flow through the air and they looked around to see that everything had completely stopped.

Nevau (confused): Huh!? What's going on!?

Lash (shocked): I-I don't know!?

The three were then approached by a strange girl

???: Excuse me. Are you three; Lash, Nevau and Zade?

The girl looked to be around 14 years old with short curly brunette hair that curled up near the shoulders and violet eyes, she wore a brown and black victorian dress with black dress shoes, white socks, white dress gloves and holding a rowan wood staff in her right hand.

Nevau: Uh... yeah...

???: Great~! No time to explain! Here we go~!

The girl then began waving her staff around and speaking some strange word.

Zade: Wait. What do you mean by no time to explain?

Suddenly a large hole appeared underneath the three

Lash: Aww... crap!

The three fell into the hole and were swallowed by darkness.

When they awoke, they found themselves in a large clearing of a forest.

Nevau (confused): Where are we?

Zade: A forest by the looks of it

Nevau: Yeah I can see that! I meant WHERE are we?

Lash: *Shrugs his shoulders*

???: Yay~! You three are awake~!

The three turned their heads to see the same girl from before smiling at them.

Zade: Who are you? And where are we?

Maddison (cheerful): Oops! Did I forget to introduce myself? (Taps herself in the forehead) Silly me~! My name is Maddison and welcome to Acadia~!

Lash (deadpanned): Whelp... we've been kidnapped by a loony!

Nevau (skeptical): So we're not on Earth anymore... and how can we believe you?

Maddison: Uh... well... the atmosphere here is more pleasant to breathe than Earth's. And... uh well... I'll let my master explain. Ah! Here she comes!.

The three turned around and saw a well endowed woman wearing a black trench coat, red hot pants and black boots, she had long black hair and dark red eyes walking towards them.

Merlin: Greeting boys! My name is Merlin.

Zade: Hi! My name is Zade and these two are Lash and Nevau. Your apprentice brought here from some reason?

Nevau: And why us?

Merlin: Because you three specials.

Lash (doubtful): In what regard?

Merlin: Well out of everyone on Earth, you three plus another two, emit form a form of energy now lost to your world!

Nevau: And what energy is that?

Merlin: Magical energy.

Lash (confused): Magical energy. What's that?

Merlin: In a layman's term: you three can control magic. However there are types of magic that can excel at than others.

Nevau: meaning?

Merlin: It's better to have demonstration!

Merlin then summoned four training dummies and turned to Zade first.

Merlin: Alright Roman you first. Hold out your arm and focus and the magical energy flowing through body will do the rest!

Zade did as he was instructed, he closed his eyes and held out his arm and fired a dark orange orb towards one of the dummies.

When the orb touched the dummy, a large spectral hand emerged from a portal that had appeared behind the dummy and grabbed the dummy pulling it back into the portal and the portal disappeared.

Zade (in awe): What was that?

Merlin: That was spirit magic. A type of magic that uses both magical and spirit energy. Also many mages have considered it a form of necromancy but on the lighter side of it as spirit does force the souls and corpses of the deceased to fight for the caster.

Zade: Interesting.

Merlin: Alright Nevau, your turn.

Nevau nodded in response and took a deep breathe and exhaled as he focused on one of the remaining dummies and as his right foot touched the ground after he moved it, four spikes made of rocks erupted from the ground and pierced the dummy.

Nevau: *Whistles in amazement*

Merlin: That Nevau, as you can tell was earth magic or bending if you want to call it they. While it is one of the basic and common element of magic, it is one of the most deadliest and defensive forms of magic if the user can use it properly.

Nevau: I can imagine.

Merlin: Now Lash, your turn.

Lash (doubting himself): I doubt I'll have any impressive powers, probably I'll have the power to mildly annoy my opponents!

He then closed his eyes and focused as he held out his right arm towards one of the remaining dummies and his right hand was enveloped in a light purple flame which formed in to a ball and flew towards the dummy and burning it to a crisp.

Lash looked at the burnt dummy speechless but with the look of amazement and shock in his eyes as he looked down at his hand and extinguished the flames.

Merlin (smiling): I don't think you'll be mildly annoying your opponents with that. Now fire is another basic and common element of magic one can learn, but much like with earth, it can be one of the deadliest magic if used and controlled properly. So try not to set your-

Merlin cut herself off when she saw Lash had accidentally and unintentionally set himself on fire.

Lash (pokerface): Owwwwww...

Merlin created a large water bubble and dropped it onto Lash, extinguishing the fire.

Merlin: Anyway... Now for your weapons. But before I show you them, why don't we have something to eat. I bet you three are hungry after that.

After she said that, the three's stomachs let out hungry growls.

And after the three had eaten some food that Merlin had conjured up, Merlin summoned a large bag and took the three's weapons out of it.

Lash (looking down at the empty bowl): Was it safe to eat that?

Nevau: You're asking that now?

Merlin dropped the weapons down onto the ground and the thud they made startled both Lash and Nevau.

Merlin: These will be your weapons that me and Maddison made just for you three. First Zade, this is your weapon: Grimscythe.

Merlin unwrapped the the first weapon to reveal a scythe with an electric pink black with a skull where the blade and snath met, the snath was a dark orange and the skull was a light grey.

Zade picked it up and smiled as he noticed the straps tied around it and placed it over his back.

Merlin: Nevau, this is your weapon: Gorebash.

Merlin unwrapped the second weapon to reveal a halberd with a dark blue spear head and dark red axe blade and the snath was black and had a pale green metal snake circling around the halberd.

Nevau: Sweet!

He then placed it over his back.

Merlin: And Lash, this is your weapon: Savage Dragon.

Merlin unwrapped the last weapon to reveal a broadsword with a dark purple blade, a dark blue grip and red cross-guard and pommel with an engraving of a purple western style dragon on it.

Lash: Neat!

Lash then placed it on the back of his belt.

Zade: Okay. Now tell us why you brought us here?

Merlin: Alright. Since I already told you three along with another two control magical energy. There is a quest that I believe you lot can complete.

Nevau: And that is?

Merlin: A king in the country of of Cataniva has accidentally awoken an ancient evil force and that force is building an empire even as we speak.

Nevau: So you want us to fight this evil force and its empire?

Merlin: Yes!

Zade: And which country are we on?

Merlin: Hecara!

Lash: Do we have a choice in the matter?

Merlin: No!

Lash, Nevau and Zade: Dammit!

Merlin: Now I suggest you three head to the nearest village and wait for there as me and Maddison will go and fetch the other two and here you'll need these!

Merlin handed the three, three large sacks of gold coins and a map and she and Maddison vanished back to Earth to fetch the other two.

Zade (annoyed): *Sigh* Let's go!

The three then began heading towards the nearest village, their adventure had begun much to their dismay.


	2. The group

A few hours passed and the three were already being attacked by a Cyclops.

The Cyclops brought its wooden mace down onto Lash attempting to crush him, but Lash quickly moved out of the way and threw a fireball at the Cyclops, when the fireball hit the Cyclops, it staggered backwards.

Lash (yelling) Nevau, now!!!

Nevau let out a roar as he charged towards the staggering Cyclops and swung Gorebash with full force, slicing off the Cyclops' right foot, causing it to fall.

And just before the Cyclops hit the ground, Zade sliced its head clean off with Grimscythe and the Cyclops' body exploded into a bunch of coins and an item.

Nevau (smiling): Well, that wasn't so bad for our first fight!

Zade: Who knew the monsters here could explode after killing them. (to Lash) What do you think?

Lash (exhausted): I was expecting to be attacked by either; Slimes, Wolves or Goblins. Not by a freaking goddamn Cyclops!

Nevau and Zade nodded in agreement and Zade picked up the coins and the item, which was a gem of some sorts.

Zade: What's that?

Nevau: Don't know. But I bet Merlin will know when we see her again.

Zade placed the gem into his pocket and the three continued heading towards the nearest village.

Soon the three arrived at the village.

Nevau: Alright Lash, you go rent some rooms at the Inn, while me and Zade buy some equipment and food!

Lash and Zade nodded and the three split up in different directions.

Zade walked into the equipment store and browsed through the store's item and picked out tents, he thought would suit him, Lash and Nevau, as well as sleeping bags and backpacks which to his amazement could hold anything and not feel heavy, unlike the backpacks back on Earth.

Zade also took out some rock climbing gear, some umbrellas, raincoats, sharpening stones, and a spray that repels monsters, Zade walked up to the counter and paid for everything and left.

Nevau walked into the grocery store and went through the isles and noticed a transportable cooler which read it could anything and ran on magical energy.

Nevau couldn't help but whistle as he picked it up, and went to get some food and drink as he got them and paid for them and after paying for everything and left the store.

Lash walked into the Inn and walked up to the Inn keeper.

Lash: How much for three rooms?

Inn keeper: 150 coins.

Lash paid the Inn keeper the money needed and waited for the others to arrive.

Lash (thinking): I wonder, who the other two people from Earth, that can control magical energy? I hope its people we know.

Inn keeper: Would you like anything to drink?

Lash: Huh? Sure. Do you have any fizzy?

Inn keeper: I'll have a see

The Inn keeper went towards a nearby fridge and opened it up and pulled out a glass bottle of fizzy and went back to Lash.

Inn keeper: That'll be 14 coins.

Lash paid the Inn keeper and opened the bottle and took a sip, the doors to the Inn opened up and in walked; Merlin, Maddison and two people Lash recognized.

Lash (smiling): Zyker! Lyra!

Zyker was 18 years old, he had dark colored skin, black shaven hair and light blue eyes, he wore a maroon red t-shirt underneath a black zip-up jacket, black knee length shorts, white socks and grey and red sneakers and he had a slight chubby build.

Lyra was 19 years old, she had short aqua blue hair which was originally white blonde tied up into two pigtails and ocean blue eyes, she wore round reading glasses, a sky blue t-shirt, black jeans and black leather shoes.

Lyra: Ah! Lash, so Merlin brought you here as well

Lash: Yeah. Along with Nevau and Zade

Lyra (to Inn keeper): How much for two rooms?

Inn keeper: 100 coins

Lyra: Has he (points to Lash) paid for his rooms?

Inn keeper: Uh... yes

Lyra: Good. Then it's on him.

Lash: Wait. What!?

Inn keeper: Sir if you please

Lash hunches his head as he pays the Inn keeper the 100 coins as Zyker pats his back and soon Nevau and Zade enter the Inn and walk up to everyone.

Zade (to Zyker): So Merlin brought you and Lyra here

Zyker: Yeah and it was a bit out of the blue too

Merlin: *Ahem* Now that we're all. I want you five to follow me!

The five reluctantly agreed and followed Merlin and Maddison and to an open field.

Merlin: I've already explained everything to Lyra and Zyker and trained them in their powers. But there is one thing I need to warn you all about, once you had all gathered

Lyra: And what's that?

Merlin: Beware of the Silver Empire's justice division!

Zade: Can you tell us, what they look like?

Maddison: Unfortunately, we don't know what they look like. The only thing we do know is that the justice division is made up of three females

Lyra: Alright we'll be careful

Merlin: For your next move, I suggest you five head towards Ventus city.

Lash: Why?

Merlin: Find that out, for yourselves

And after saying that, Merlin and Maddison vansihed, and the five let out an annoyed sigh as they started heading back to the Inn.

Lash: Oh yeah. Lyra and Zyker, what are your powers and weapons?

Lyra (smug): Mine is wind and my weapon a katana named Elegant Eagle

Lyra then showed Lash, Nevau and Zade, her katana, which had an aqua grip, blood red hilt guard, lime green blade with and engraving of an eagle on the hilt guard.

Zyker: My power is Ice and my weapon is a rapier called Snow Fang

Zyker showed them his rapier, the rapier had a thin icy blue blade, a pale yellow guard with an engraving of a wolf on it, mint green handle and a rose red pommel.

Lash: Neat

Lyra (to Lash, Nevau and Zade): What are your powers and weapons names?

Lash: Fire and a longsword named Savage Dragon!

Lash ignited his right hand in a light purple flame and showed them Savage Dragon.

Nevau: Earth and a halberd named Gorebash!

Nevau created a rock spike and showed off Gorebash by spinning it around and posing in a flashy pose.

Zade: Spirit magic and my weapon is scythe named Grimscythe

Zade created orbs made out of spirit magic to fly around as he held Grimscythe over his shoulders.

Lyra: Not bad

The five put away their weapons and continued walking back to the Inn.

Elsewhere; A girl who was about 18 years old. with waist long wheat blonde hair, her left eye was a sky blue color while her right eye was a lime green color, wearing a french maid outfit and had a very large bust, walked into an office of a wealthy man.

Maid: Good afternoon, Mr. Miwasaki!

Richard Miwasaki was a 30 year old man with short sleak black hair that was neatly combed and light green eyes, he wore a neatly cleaned grey suit, a white dress shirt, black tie and black dress shoes.

Miwasaki looked up from the business papers he was looking at to look at the maid.

Mr. Miwasaki: Aren't you a bit young to be working here?

Maid: Oh, my sister vouched for me to work for you

Mr. Miwasaki: Idon't remember and of my maids asking me if their sis-

Miwasaki cut himself off when he felt a dangerous amount of murderous intent come from the maid and the fact that the maid had an innocent and sweet smile on her face made it even more unsettling.

Mr. Miwasaki (nervous): Oh... o-of course. I remember now. *Coughs* So what do you want?

Maid: I want to know if you're going to make the regular payment to the SIlver Empire?

Miwasaki froze, none of his employees should have known that he had made a deal with the Silver Empire, and he began to sweat when he recognized the strange young maid in front of him as Eleana Sena a member of the Silver Empire's Justice division.

Lately Miwasaki had been holding back some of the money he owed the Empire for himself, hoping that they wouldn't have noticed, but they had and they sent one of the members of the justice division to investigate.

Miwasaki had to choose his word carefully and to pay the Empire the amount of payment they demanded from him as Eleana who still had that innocent and sweet smile on her face walked up to him slowly like a predator sneaking up on its prey.

Eleana (coldly ): Are you going to pay the Empire the regular amount?

Mr. Miwasaki (sweating): Y-yes of c-course. A-allow me to do that now...

Miwasaki nervously reached out for his mouse and opened up his bank, he knew that if made any wrong move, it would result in his death, he felt cold eyes staring at him as he paid the Empire the regular amount, and after he was done, he felt the murderous intent leave.

Eleana (happy): Thank you. Well I best be leaving. Bye!

Eleana left the office and Miwasaki clutched his chest as he let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Eleana walked out of the mansion and changed out of her maid outfit and into a light blue sleeveless button up blouse, a lime green skirt, shoulder length lavender purple fingerless gloves and lavender scarf, dark blue lace-up boots, she placed a heart shaped hairpin in her hair, and grabbed a lock of hair and threw it over her left shoulder.

Once she finished changing, she noticed someone waiting for her and an ear to ear grin spread across her face.

Eleana: Oooh, another mission~!


	3. Empress of Wind

In a temple, that was ten stories high in the large city of Ventus, a girl about seventeen years old, with short light brown hair and mint green eyes, she wore a leaf green dress with a bright red stash wrapped around the waist, a silver necklace and gold and mint green pauldrons.

The girl sat on her throne with disinterest as she watched the dancers try to entertain her, a woman stood next to her.

The woman looked about to be in her mid thirties, she had wavy rose red hair and lavender eyes, she wore a light green and sky blue rope with black and silver jewellery and held a rowan wood staff with a red orb on the top in her right hand.

Woman: Is something wrong Lady Wendy?

Wendy (bored): Its nothing Alisa, I'm just bored. Is there nothing new here?

Alisa: Well no milady

Wendy: Hmm! Let's go to town then

Alisa: Very well, I'd enjoy seeing what's new there

But before they could leave, a man walked into the temple and towards the throne.

The man looked about to be either 25 or 26 years old, he dark tanned skin, pale white shoulder length hair with two locks of hair slicking up to look like horns and two locks of hair overlapping his shoulders and piercing yellow eyes, he wore a plain black trench coat over a white dress shirt, black dress pants and black leather boots.

Wendy (annoyed): Ugh! Cyrus!

Cyrus approached the throne and bowed in respect to Wendy.

Cyrus: Lady Wendy, It's good to see you are in good health

Wendy (annoyed): Cut the crap Cyrus! What do you want?

Cyrus (smirking): Very well, I just came to say, that it is still not too late for Ventus city to become a part of the Silver Empire. After all the other Emperors and Empresses have joined except you and the Emperor of Fire

Wendy: And they are nothing more than spineless cowards with brains of sheeps! My answer will not change! I will not allow my city to be subjugated to the the tyranny of the Silver Empire!

Cyrus (still smirking): Very well. Let's see how long that resolve of yours will last, shall we!

Cyrus bowed before before leaving as Wendy had bead of sweat roll down her forehead as Cyrus left the temple laughing.

Wendy let out a worried sigh as she sat down.

Wendy (worried): Alisa, am I making the right choice?

Alisa: I'm unsure of that myself, milady!

As the two contemplated on what do to , Merlin appeared before them.

Wendy (surprised): Ms. Merlin?

Alisa: What is it this time Merlin?

Outside of Ventus city; the five had finally arrived at the entrance to Ventus city.

Nevau (looking at his map): Looks like we're here

Zyker: Yeah, we can see that!

Lyra: About time too! I was getting annoyed at being attacked by Cyclops!

The five walked into the city and had a look around before arriving at the market place.

Nevau: Man! This place is big!

Lash: Well it is a city

Zade: Let's see what the shops have for sale, and meet back up at the tavern we passed by earlier

The five then split up and took a look around the market place, Zyker stepped into a book store and had a look around but found nothing interesting and as he was leaving, he bumped into someone.

Zyker: Sorry. I wasn't looking where... I... going

Zyker jaw dropped when he looked at the person he bumped into, the person was a girl about his age, she had long wheat blonde hair and a very large bust.

Zyker: Oh my god. Boobs!

Girl: Wha?

Zyker: Oh! (shakes his head) Are you ok?

Girl: Yeah. I'm fine... who are you? Have we met before?

Zyker: I'm Zyker and no we haven't met before!

Eleana: Hi Zyker, my name is Eleana, but I'm in a hurry. So bye!

Eleana quickly ran off into the light novel section of the store and Zyker was about to have a perverted thought, but quickly slapped himself and left.

Lyra stepped into a music store and browsed through the rack and left after finding nothing of interest or anything interesting happening.

Lash walked into an accessory shop and saw that it selled jewellery such as necklaces and rings, he browsed through the necklace section, eventually coming across something that caught his eye.

A necklace with a silver chain and attached to the chain was unique looking crown, the crown was silvery blue in color and had an engraving of a phoenix in the middle.

Lash checked the price tag and saw that it only costed 10 coins, Lash paid for it and put it on as he left the shop.

Nevau entered the grocery store and began stocking up on food, as he was selecting food to buy he bumped into Cyrus.

Cyrus: My apologies, I wasn't looking at where I was going.

Nevau: Its fine

Suddenly Nevau started to feel uneasy at Cyrus' presence, but the uneasy feeling faded as Cyrus walked away and Nevau continued to browse through the food.

Zade walked through the busy streets of the market place, he entered a few shops and brought a few books to read, but the other shops didn't have much interesting things.

Zade eventually stopped walking when he saw Merlin approached him and he raised an eyebrow.

At the tavern; Lash, Lyra, Nevau and Zyker had already met back up and were waiting for Zade to arrive.

The front doors to the tavern to open and Zade and Merlin walked in and up to the table where the four were sitting at.  
Zade: Alright Merlin, we're all here. Now tell us why we're here in Ventus?

Merlin: Of course. Now the reason I wanted you all to come here, was because my suspicion on the Empress of Wind and Ventus city being in danger was proven correct!

Lyra: And why's that?

Merlin: The royal advisor to the SIlver Emperor has finally lost his patience with her and may be bringing the justice division with him on his next visit!

Lash: Well mother fuc-

Zade: What's so important about this Empress of Wind?

Merlin: Because she's has inherited a fraction of power from the Goddess of Wind: Ventus from her mother the previous Empresses of Wind. She and the Emperor of Fire are resisting against the Silver Empire, while the other Emperors and Empresses have submitted and joined the Empire!

Zyker: How many emperors and empresses are their?

Merlin: Well there's the Emperors of Lightning, Ice, Light, Fire and Earth and the Empresses of Wind, Water, Nature, Spirit and Darkness!

Lyra: 5 Emperors and 5 Empresses!

Nevau: And we're probably going have to deal with the ones that have joined the Empire!

Lash (annoyed): Mother fuc-

Zade: So what now?

Merlin: I'm going to introduce you lot to Wendy and you're going to help her adviser; Alisa and guards protect her!

Nevau (hopeful): Do we have a choice?

Merlin (stoic): No!

Lash, Lyra, Nevau, Zade and Zyker: MOTHER FUC-

Merlin and the five eventually reached the top of the temple and went up to the throne where Wendy sat waiting.

Wendy: Oh! Ms. Merlin, you're back. Did bring those people you mentioned?

Merlin (smiling): Yes I did and here they are!

Wendy and Alisa looked towards the five and back to Merlin.

Wendy (disappointed): Please, tell me you're joking. Ms. Merlin, you do realize that Cyrus may be bringing the justice division with him tonight! These five barely looked strong enough to deal with a soldier from the Empire!

Lash: She's got a point! (Gets smack in the back of the head by Lyra) Ow!

Merlin: You'll just have to trust me on this one, Lady Wendy!

Wendy: *Sigh* Fine... Alisa show them to their rooms!

Alisa: Yes milady! (to the five) Follow me please!

Alisa leaded the five to their rooms.

Alisa: These will be your rooms! Please wait here until you are needed!

Alisa the left after making sure the five entered their rooms.

Later that night, outside the temple; Cyrus stood before the steps leading up to the temple behind him were five cloaked people and 20 soldiers.

Cyrus (smiling): Well everyone here we are. I hope you're all ready for this!

Cloaked person #1: Uh boss, normally me and my team are always happy to prove ourselves to you. But wouldn't it of been for yo to have the justice division do this for you?

Cyrus: Normally yes. But I've detected five weak, but unique power signatures in there protecting the empress!

Cloaked person #2: So you believe this job below them then.

Cyrus: Yes! But that doesn't mean that you lot can't have fun killing everyone in the temple! So have some fun! (smiles) But leave the Empress alive. I want to deal with that little brat myself!

Everyone (smiling): Yes sir!

The cloaked people and soldiers began charging up to the temple as Cyrus tilted his head to the side.

Cyrus (smiling): You girls better get ready alright

Girl's voice: Yes sir!

Inside Lash's room; Lash had fallen asleep waiting for something to happen, he felt his body being shaken by something and he slowly drifted awake and opened his eyes to Maddison hovering over him, and he let out a loud scream as he quickly sat up.

Maddison (ignoring Lash's scream): Lash! The temple is being attacked!

Lash: By the justice division?

Maddison: No! But you're all still in danger. I've already alerted the others and they ran off towards the throne room! You best hurry and catch up to them!

Lash (nervous): R-right!

Maddison vanished as Lash took a hard gulp and left his room and began running towards the throne room as he ran he was suddenly thrown from where he was and into a wall by a powerful torrent of electricity, that came from seemingly nowhere.

The collision with the wall caused Lash to cough out blood and he dropped to the ground with his whole body feeling numb from both the pain and electricity, and he looked up when he heard footsteps and saw a cloaked man walking towards him.

Cloaked person #3: You still alive? Good! I don't want my fun to end just yet

Lash (slowly getting up): Who are you?

Masaru: Name's Masaru! And you are?

Lash (reluctant): Lash!

Masaru smiled as he took off his cloak.

Masaru had short dark blonde with a black zig-zag in the middle and dark green eyes, he wore a black polar shirt with blue stripes, black trousers and grey sneakers.

Masaru (grinning): Well Lash, I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm!

Masaru then ran towards Lash with yellow electricity circling around his right hand as he ran towards Lash, Lash ignited his right hand in his purple flames and the two's fist collided and an explosion of both fire and electricity erupted.


	4. Attack on the temple

Zade dodge an attack and retaliated with a spirit blast, Zade was the first one to try and make his way towards the throne room, he was almost there but was attacked by a man who introduced himself as Nathan, Nathan had short messy chestnut hair and pale blue eyes, he looked about 25 years old and had tanned muscular build, he wore dog tags around his neck, a black t-shirt, black jeans and grey shoes.

Nathan sent a wave of rock spikes towards Zade, but Zade grabbed his scythe and cut the rock spikes and then threw his scythe at Nathan, Nathan ducked Zade's scythe and tackled Zade through a wall and pinned Zade down and began to repeatedly punching Zade, knocking Zade's glasses off, however Zade caught his fists and headbutted him, Nathan stumbled backwards as Zade put his glasses back on and punched Nathan in the nose.

Nathan (smiling): *Chuckle* Not bad!

Nathan the created a large boulder and threw it, Zade caught the boulder with a spectral grasp and crushed it before sending the spectral grasp after Nathan, but Nathan created a rock mace and shattered the spectral grasp and threw the mace at Zade, however Zade dodged it and threw a spirit blast at Nathan, but Nathan created a rock shield to block it.

Zade wasn't done just yet and began charging spirit energy in both his hands and waited for Nathan to drop his shield and threw two large spectral arms towards Nathan, Nathan dodged one of the arms but was grabbed by the other arm and was smashed into the ceiling repeatedly knocking him out and after catching his breathe, Zade continued towards the throne room.

Nevau was slammed into a wall by a jet of water and was held there by a woman named Carol, Carol had shoulder length aqua blue hair and mint green eyes, she wore a quite revealing clothes and black high heel boots.

Carol laughed at the sight of Nevau's helplessness, but Nevau managed to escape and sent a rock pillar but Carol threw a bubble at the pillar and turned it into mud.

Nevau (irritated): Dammit! How am I going to beat her!

Carol (smug): What's the matter? Can't touch me?

Carol then threw another a jet of water at Nevau but he dodged it and sent two rock pillars towards Carol, while Carol threw two jets of water towards the pillars, but she was taken by surprise by a third rock pillar that was shaped like a snake, the rock snake grabbed her by the abdomen and slammed her onto the the ground, knocking her out, after that, Nevau clicked his bones and ran towards the throne room.

Lyra deflected an attack from a woman who introduced herself as Megan, Megan had black bobcut hair and purple eyes, she wore a plain green sleeveless top, grey cargo shorts and black leather shoes.

Megan ran towards Lyra and opened her mouth which began to unhinged and her teeth became razor sharp, Lyra dodged her and created a large gust of wind that knocked Megan towards a wall, but she landed on the wall and bounced back towards Lyra.

Lyra: Tch! Alright then. Take this! Cyclone blast!

Lyra created a mini cyclone which sucked Megan in and threw her towards Lyra, who then kicked hard on the check and through the wall and ran off towards the throne room.

Zyker blocked an attack from a broadsword with his rapier, the man who him, introduced himself as Samuel, Samuel had short messy black hair, dark blue left eye and a light green right eye, he wore a red polo shirt, black jeans and grey military boots, his right arm up to the elbow was mechanical.

Samuel kicked Zyker in the gut which caused Zyker to stagger backwards and Samuel charged towards Zyker, Zyker created a block of ice to Samuel, but Samuel smashed the iceblock with his right arm and threw his left fist at Zyker, Zyker blocked Samuel left fist with his right arm and delivered a hard punch to Samuel stomach, Samuel clenched his teeth in pain but punched Zyker in the face with his right arm and Zyker a spat out some blood and a few teeth.

Zyker created an icicle and threw it, but Samuel caught and smashed it and ran towards Zyker, Zyker quickly created two large iceblocks and threw them at Samuel, Samuel smashed the iceblock on the right with his right arm, but broke his left arm when he tried to break the iceblock on the left.

Zyker took this chance to create an iceblock underneath Samuel, that sent him into the ceiling and held him there while Zyker continued to head to the throne room.

Lash dodged a lightning bolt from Masaru and threw a fireball back at Masaru, but Masaru swatted it away, Lash and Masaru's clothes were slightly torn from the explosion that had occurred when their fight began.

Masaru (smiling): You're holding up pretty well!

Lash: Uh... thanks... I guess

Masaru held up his index and middle fingers on his right hand which a electricity circling around them as Lash ignited his right fist in flames, and Masaru flung a lightning bolt while Lash threw a fireball, the two attacks met and a large explosion broke out, Lash dashed to the side and threw another fireball while Masaru flung another lightning bolt and created another explosion, Lash then proceeded to do this until Masaru was surrounded by a large smokecloud.

Masaru: What the hell!?

Masaru looked around confused until Lash emerged from the smokecloud and punched Masaru hard in the face which was the followed by a hard punch to the gut and Masaru stumbled backwards gasping for air and wiping the blood from his mouth.

Masaru (angry): You piece of shit!

But before Masaru could do anything, Lash created a javelin of fire and threw it at Masaru, the javelin landed in Masaru's right shoulder and the force of the blow knocked him into a wall and set him on fire, Masaru let out an ear spliting scream as he collapsed to the ground, Lash looked away from Masaru burning body until the screaming stopped, he let out a sigh and turned to walk towards the throne room, choosing not to look at Masaru's heavily burnt body, but stopped when he heard footsteps and turned to look towards the direction of the footsteps and saw Eleana walking towards him.

Lash: Who's that?

But before he could react, Eleana suddenly appeared right in front of him and grabbed both his arms and tore them clean off, he let out a loud scream of pain as Eleana drew her face closer towards his with a sweet smile on her face.

Eleana (sweetly): Don't worry. It'll be over soon~!

Eleana then knocked Lash out with a powerful punch to his stomach and he fell to the ground, she then stopped the bleeding and began dragging Lash by the back of the collar towards the throne room.


	5. The Silver Empire's justice division revealed

Zade, Nevau, Lyra and Zyke finally arrived at the throne and noticed that no one was around.

Nevau (confused): Where's Merlin, Wendy, Alisa and Maddison?

Voice: How nice of you all to finally arrive

The four were taken by surprised when Cyrus dropped from the ceiling and landed right in front of them, and Nevau recognized him as the man he accidentally bumped into at the store.

Cyrus: If you're looking for your mentor, she left, taking the empress with her

The four let out a sigh of relief as they looked back at Cyrus.

Lyra: Well if the empress is gone, why are you still here?

Cyrus: Excellent question. Its because of you lot. You all seem to be an intriguing lot

Nevau: So what, are you going to make us join the empire?

Cyrus smiled as two girls dropped from the ceiling and landed right behind Cyrus and the group quickly turned around when they felt a strong murderous intent come from behind them and they saw Eleana walking towards them holding both of Lash's arms in her left hand and dragging Lash by the collar in her right.

Zyker (shocked): Eleana!?

Cyrus (sinister): On the contrary, you four met Samantha, Violet and Eleana; The Silver Empire's justice division!

Samantha had smooth short black hair and dark blue eyes, she wore a light red t-shirt underneath a plain black vest, dark grey shorts and pale blue and light red shoes.Violet had cheeks length messy light pink hair and violet eyes, she wore a sleeveless shirt that exposed her midriff, light blue shorts and black steel cap boots.

Cyrus: Now that we're all here, how about I make this fair. There are four of us and four of you minus you're armless friend of course. Samantha you get Lyra. Violet you get Zyker. Eleana you get Nevau and I will take on Zade.

Nevau: Wait! How do you know our names?

Cyrus simply smiled as Eleana dropped Lash and rushed towards Nevau with a playful smile on her face, Nevau quickly blocked her attack and the others began fighting.

Lyra blocked Samantha's mace with her katana and she forced Samantha back and with a gust of razor sharp wind, Samantha quickly lept high into the air to avoid the attack and threw her mace at Lyra.

Eleana delivered a hard punch to Nevau's temple, nearly knocking him out as he stumbled trying to regain his footing while holding his head, he sent a rock spike towards Eleana, but she hopped on top of it and starting running towards him with her right hand curled into a fist.

Nevau (worried): Oh crap...

Zade sent a spectral grasp towards Cyrus, while Cyrus sent a large skeletal hand towards the spectral grasp, the two attacks collided and exploded and Zade raised an eyebrow in confusion, but quickly shrugged off the confusion and fired a spirit blast while Cyrus threw a skull covered in green fire.

Zyker's left ankle was grabbed by a large vine summoned by Violet, but he quickly froze the vine and broke free and created and threw a large icicle towards Violet.

Violet quickly created summoned another large vine to block it, the vine froze and shattered while Violet summoned a bow and quiver full of arrows and she fired three arrows at him.  
Lyra dodged Samantha's mace and waited for Samantha to land back onto the ground where she created a mini cyclone and sent it towards Samantha, Samantha was sucked into the cyclone, but quickly escaped and kicked Lyra in the face and breaking her glasses.

Nevau staggered backwards after being punched by Eleana, Eleana clicked her fingers and stretched as she slowly walk towards Nevau, but stopped and quickly dodged an electric purple fireball that was aimed at her back, she turned to see that Lash regained consciousness and was somehow standing up.

Eleana: Oh. You woke up. I better fix that

Eleana was about to charge towards Lash but was caught in a headlock by Nevau, which took her by surprise and as she struggled to free herself from Nevau, Lash took this opportunity to fire another fireball at from his mouth, Eleana saw the fireball and with all her might turned around so that Nevau's back was strucked by the fireball.

Nevau let out a groan of pain through his teeth and Eleana felt his grip loosen and she grabbed the back of his collar and slammed Nevau hard onto the ground and stomped her right foot hard onto Nevau abdomen with enough force to break a few ribs, she then turned her attention back onto Lash.

Lash (worried): Not again...

Eleana ran up to Lash and wrapped her legs around his neck and slammed him down hard on the ground before sitting on top of his chest and clenching her hands together and bringing them down on top of his head with enough force to crack the ground underneath them.

Eleana: Well that's two down. (seductively to Lash) Stay right there. I'm not done with you yet~!

Zade was thrown high into the air and slammed back onto the ground by a large skeletal hand, he slowly picked himself up and sent a spectral fist towards Cyrus, Cyrus dodged it and fired another skull covered in green fire towards him, Zade quickly pulled out his scythe and sliced the skull in half, the two half flew by Zade and exploded knocking him off his feet and hard onto the ground.

Zade (in pain): Guess that only works in the movies

Zyker created a large iceblock and threw it at Violet, Violet dodged the iceblock and threw a pinecone at Zyker, the pinecone landed in between Zyker's feet and he looked down at the pinecone confused right before it exploded and sending him flying.

Lyra panted in exhaustion, sweat dripping down her face, she looked towards Samantha who barely looked like she broke a sweat, Lyra stood up straight and took a deep breath and exhaled as large gust began flowing into her hands and forming into a ball.  
Lyra: STORM BALL!!!

Lyra threw the ball and it hurled quickly towards Samantha who caught the ball, but was being forced back by it and parts of her clothes were being torn off.

Eventually she stopped being forced back and she threw the ball back towards Lyra with twice the force and speed, the ball strucked Lyra hard in the stomach, and Lyra coughed blood as she was sent flying, Samantha then grabbed her mace and lept above Lyra and threw her mace which strucked Lyra again in the stomach and sent her into the ground and breaking the ground around her leaving Lyra unconscious in a crater.  
Zyker landed on his back after being sent flying by a pinecone, and after slowly getting up he looked around to see that Lash, Lyra and Nevau were unconscious and Eleana and Samantha were standing on the side lines, and only he and Zade were still fighting, but the odds were not in their favor.

Zyker stood back up and faced Violet, a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as he gulped wondering if Merlin had left the group to die, he was about to created another icicle... when suddenly Violet was sent flying and before Eleana and Samantha could react they too were sent flying.

Cyrus stopped fighting Zade and turned around to see Merlin firing a magical bolt at him, he quickly created a magical shield to block the bolt.  
Cyrus (smiling): Long time, no see old friend!

Merlin (ignoring Cyrus): Zade! Zyker! Grab the others, its time to go!

Cyrus: And what makes you so sure, that's I'll let you leave?

Merlin fired a beam of magic and Cyrus quickly fired a beam of magic, this gave Zade and Zyker the chance to grab the others, while Eleana, Samantha and Violet had recovered and were running towards the two, but luckily for them Maddison appeared to hold the three girls back.

Maddison: I'll hold them off! You two go and get the others!

Zade: Thanks Maddison!

Zade ran over to Lash and threw him over his shoulders while Zyker grabbed Lyra and Nevau just in time as Merlin sent Cyrus hurling into a wall and Maddison forced the justice division back long enough for the two to run to Merlin who quickly teleported everyone out of the temple.

After they left, Cyrus pulled himself out of the wall and dusted himself off and wiped away a streak of blood from his mouth as Eleana approached him.

Eleana (pouting): They got away

Cyrus: I can see that Eleana

Eleana: So what now? The empress isn't here anymore

Cyrus: It doesn't matter, we'll find her eventually. But for now, we'll tear this temple down. Oh before I forget, how's Nathan and his team?

Eleana: They are all still alive, even Masaru and he was burnt into a crisp

Cyrus: Alright, take them to the hospital in the capital. I'll deal with them later!  
Eleana (cheerful): Okie dokie~!

Eleana ran off to grab Nathan and his team, and Cyrus turned to Samantha and Violet.

Cyrus: You two, go and fetch some Behemoths and tear this temple down to the foundation

Samantha and Violet: Yes sir!

Samantha and Violet immediately left to fetch some behemoths, Cyrus began to leave when he noticed Lash's arms and a sly smile spread across his face.

Cyrus: Seems that I'll have a research specimen after all


	6. A new companion

Lash woke up and found himself in a bedroom of what looked like a cabin, he let out a sigh and placed a hand of his head.

Lash: Wait a minute...

Lash looked down to see his arms were back along with some bandages wrapped around his forehead and ribs, Lash flexed each finger on his hands to make sure they work, he hopped out of the bed and looked for his tank top and when he found he put it on, as he tried to remember the events that happened back at the temple.

Lash: Oh right. That girl ripped my arms off. Did Merlin give me new arms

Merlin: Something like that

Lash quickly turned after after almost having a heart attack, Merlin gave him a relived smile and handed him his purple hoodie with sleeves fixed and beanie, Merlin waited as Lash placed his hoodie and beanie on.

Merlin: It's good to see you up and about

Lash: How long was I out?

Merlin: About twelve hours at least

Lash: And the empress

Merlin: In Ignis, under the Emperor of Fire's protection

Lash: That's good to hear. Oh yeah, what did you mean "Something like that"?

Merlin: I used a powerful but costly healing spell called Sanctum to give you arms. So for the next four days I won't be able to use any attack spells to save you lot if you run into the Justice Division or Cyrus again. Now come one, the others are waiting.

Merlin and Lash left the bedroom and headed towards the living room where the other were.

Eleana walked down the halls of the palace at the capital city of the silver empire with bored look on her face and she hummed a tune to herself, she stopped by a window and looked out at the clear night sky.

Eleana (to herself): I wonder if he's still alive? What was his name... Lash?

Eleana was snapped out of her deep thought when Cyrus tapped her on the shoulder, she quickly turned around and let out a surprised yelp.

Cyrus: Calm down. Its only me

Eleana: Sorry. What's up?

Cyrus: I've got a mission for you

Eleana: Just me?

Cyrus: Sort of. Samantha and Violet have been sent to quell a little rebellion. seems the Emperor of Ice has finally grown a back bone  
Eleana: What's my mission?

Cyrus: The emperor wants you to hunt down that group we met back at the temple of Ventus

Eleana: On my own?

Cyrus: No, I've given you a small team to help. They're waiting for you outside. *Hands Eleana a piece of paper* This has their names on it.

Eleana: So what should I do when I find them?

Cyrus: Bring them back alive... if possible

Eleana (excited): Ok, I'll try. Bye!

Eleana ran off towards the entrance to meet her team, leaving Cyrus with bead if sweat going down his forehead.

Cyrus (thinking): I seriously worry about that girl.

Eleana ran outside the palace and saw her team, she looked at the piece of paper Cyrus had given her with the names of her team on it; Razer, Conner, Jane, Sarah, Molly and Tike.

Razer had dark chestnut semi long hair, light brown eyes behind black tinted sunglasses, and dark tanned skin, he wore a black leather jacket with no shirt underneath, dark grey ripped jeans, light brown military boots and black leather fingerless gloves with brass knuckles on them.

Jane had curly light black hair, teal eyes, she wore a blue and red t-shirt, light brown knee length shorts and white and black sneakers, she also had a scimitar strapped on the left side of her waist.

Tike had long spiked up dark red hair and lavender purple eyes, he wore a dark blue and black jersey with a zipped-up collar, dark grey trousers and bright red shoes, he had a bo staff attached to his back.

Sarah had long wavy coal black hair and ocean blue eyes, she wore a maroon red button up dress shirt, a black dress skirt and black leather lace up shoes, she also had a longsword strapped to her waist.

Conner had short amber red hair and mint green eyes, he wore a light grey shirt with the collar folded down, black jeans and red and green shoes, he had a battle axe strapped to his back.

Molly had short messy light blonde hair and dark hazel eyes, she wore a white zip--up vest over a plain black t-shirt, a dark grey skirt and blue lace up shoes, she had a glaive strapped onto her back.

Razer turned to look at Eleana.

Razer (to the others): Looks like our boss is here

Sarah: My, she's a cutie

Eleana (smiling): Hello~! My name is-

Tike: Eleana. We know, ya boss Cyrus told us

 

Eleana: Rude. So do you know about our mission?  
Razer: Yeah, we're going to hunt down a group you met back at the now destroyed temple of Ventus

Molly: And to bring them back here either dead or alive

Eleana: Yep, now let's go~!

Jane: Wait. Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?

Eleana: No need *Holds up the piece of paper* I already know all your names~

Conner: *Under his breath* Sure you do. Anyway do you know where this group is?

Eleana: They're still in Hecara. Now let's go~! Also Conner, if I catch you saying something like that under your breath again, *Cold sounding voice* you can say goodbye to one of your body parts. Do I make myself clear?

Conner quickly nodded and Eleana smiled and led her team to the airship docks and soon after a large airship in the shape of an eagle took off towards Hecara.

Lash and Nevau were walking through the woods after agreeing that splitting up was the best option for them now, with Merlin also giving them an assignment to help them get stronger.

Lyra, Zade and Zyker were tasked to defeat an Iron Golem in a fortress that was under empire control to the north and Lash and Nevau were tasked to defeat a crazed Ogre in a cave in the mountains to the east.

Nevau: *Looking down at his map* Hows your new arms?

Lash: Still getting use to them. It hasn't been a whole day yet

Nevau: Fair enough

The two stopped walking when they heard a loud roar echo though the whole woods, the two looked at each with and looked back at the direction of where the roar came from.

Lash: I really hope we don't met the owner of that roar

They tried to walk off again but Lash was knocked to the ground by someone, but he quickly got back and he and Nevau took a look at who knocked Lash over.

The person was a girl who looked about nineteen years old, she had long hot pink hair, leaf green eyes, she wore a dark violet zip-up jersey, a dark blue skirt, black lace up steel cap boots, and purple fingerless wrist gloves, she also had a longsword strapped to her back.

The girl's longsword had a hot pink blade, a lime green cross guard, a crimson red grip and a lime green pommel with an emblem of a wyvern on it.

The girl got up and dusted herself off before walking up to Lash.

Girl: I'm sorry for ramming into you, are you ok?

Lash: Y-yeah, I'm fine

Mystic (smiling): That's good. I'm Mystic Elysium by the way and you guys are?

Nevau: I'm Nevau and he's Lash. Anyway what were you running from Mystic?

Before Mystic could answer a large coal black Minotaur with its left horn missing, appeared behind Lash and Nevau and let out a roar of anger causing Lash and Nevau to quickly turn around and back step next to Mystic.

Mystic: That's what I was running from. Anyway can you two fight?

Nevau: Sort of...

Lash: Kinda...

The Minotaur angrily snorted and brought its axe crashing down, and Lash, Nevau and Mystic dodged the attack and drew their weapons, Lash threw a fireball which the minotaur simply swatted away and threw an even larger crimson fireball at Lash, Nevau quickly created a rock to wall to defend Lash, the fireball hit the wall and exploded knocking the two back.

Lash: Thanks

Nevau: No Problem

Mystic fired hot pink bolts of electricity at the minotaur's right arm and horn, and causing the horn to snap off and its right arm to go numb and dropping its axe, Lash ran towards the minotaur with the blade of his sword enchanted with fire which sliced off the minotaur's right arm with ease.

Lash: Alright!

The minotaur let out an angry growl, but before it could grab and crush Lash with its left hand, several rock spears erupted from the ground and pierce through the minotaur's elbow, forearm and wrist causing it to roar in pain and allowing Lash to get away, and Nevau swung with halberd and sliced off the minotaur's left ankle and foot which caused it to trip and dislocate its left arm.

Mystic: It's time to end this!

Mystic summoned a large lightning bolt down onto the minotaur and creating a large explosion, annihilating the minotaur completely and sending Lash flying, after the dust cleared, Mystic walked up to the crater and picked up the minotaur's right horn and placed it into her bag with the other horn and then she looked over at Lash.

Mystic (to herself): I feel like I know him from somewhere...

Nevau (to Lash): Are you alright?

Lash: *Dusting himself off* Yeah, I'm fine

Mystic walked up to Lash and leaned her face closer to his face and stared intently at him, while he backed his head away

Lash (nervous): Is something wrong?

Mystic: Alexis? Is that you?

Lash (confused): Huh? How do know my name?

Mystic (smiling): Its me Mystic. We used to go to primary school together

Lash crossed his arms and tried to recall memories of his time at primary school and after awhile, he shook his head.

Lash: Sorry, I don't remember

Mystic: *Sigh* Its fine, anyway its good to see you again

Nevau reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal ball and contacted Merlin.

Merlin: Hello?

Nevau: Hey Merlin, it's Nevau. Do you know a Mystic Elysium?

Merlin: Yes. Why do you ask?

Nevau aims the crystal ball towards Mystic who smiles and waves

Mystic: Hi Merlin

Merlin: Oh! Right. I forgot to mention, that there was a sixth person with high magical energy back on earth

Lash: And you forgot to tell us?

Merlin: It slipped my mind, with all that's been happening lately. Anyway talk to you all later. Bye!

The transmission ends, leaving the three to sigh in annoyance.

Mystic: So, I'm guessing Merlin you two here for the same reason

Nevau: The empire?

Mystic: Yup

Lash: Yeah, along with three others

Mystic: Where are the others?

Nevau explained the task, Merlin had given them, with Zade's group going to fight a golem and him and Lash going to fight an ogre.

Lash: So, I'm guessing that you're coming along with us?

Mystic: Yep, after all I was also brought here for the same reason

Lash and Nevau looked at each other and nodded and the three headed off east.


	7. Salamander trouble

Zade, Lyra and Zyker arrived near the entrance of the rock tunnel which they needed to take to reach the fortress where the iron golem was, they sat down at a tree stump on the left side of the road and took a small break.

Zyker: *Sigh* Finally, my legs are killing me

Lyra: Well don't get used to it. We'll be heading into the rock tunnel soon

Zyker: *Groan* Yeah... yeah

Zade: *looking towards the entrance of rock tunnel* We might need to becareful

Zyker: Why's that?

Zade pointed towards the entrance of rock tunnel and Lyra and Zyker noticed a group of six imperial soldiers standing in front of the entrance, while it was a small group of soldiers, the three still needed to becareful just in case.

Zyker: Oh boy. How are we going to get past them

Lyra reached into her bag and pulled out three long dark brown cloaks and gave one each to Zade and Zyker.

Lyra: Put these on, we're going to pass through as traveling monks

Zyker: You think this will work?

Lyra: It's the only option we have. We can't risk causing a ruckus in case there are more soldiers nearby

After the three put on the cloaks with the hoods covering their faces, they walked up to the soldiers with their heads hunched down.

Lyra: Excuse me, may we enter

Soldier: Oh, sure. We're just setting up camp here. We're not guarding the entrance.

Lyra: Ah. well thank you. We'll be in our way

The soldier nodded her head and went back to supervise the other soldiers and the group headed into rock tunnel and once they were out off range of the soldiers, they took off their cloaks and let out heavy sighs of relief.

Zyker: Thank god that worked. But did we actually need these? They didn't seem to be looking for us

Zade: Better safe than sorry. We can't be too careful, when we're near imperial soldiers

Lyra placed the cloaks back into her bag and they continued walk down the safe path of the tunnel, and stopped when they heard shouts and screams and a loud roar echo around the the tunnel with the source seemed to come from deeper down the tunnel, the three looked at each other and nodded and ran towards the shouts and screams with their weapons ready.

They reached the center of the tunnel, a large round rooms with three multiple pathways of the tunnel, and found the source of the shouts and screams, they found imperial soldiers being attack by a twenty foot tall crimson red scaled salamander.

Imperial captain: Stand your ground men!

One soldier tried to sneak behind the Salamander only to get smacked by its tail and was sent hurling head first into a wall and dropped to the floor lifeless.

Another soldier tried to run away to to have corrosive acid spat on top of them and they died screaming in agony, the imperial captain tried to order a retreat only to be squashed beneath the salamander's right foot and it didn't take long for the salamander to kill the remaining imperial soldiers.

Zade: Well there goes one problem

The salamander quickly noticed the three's presence and angrily charged towards them and spat a ball of corrosive acid at them, and Zade quickly summoned a spectral hand to block the ball of acid.

Zyker: Looks like we're going to have to fight!

Lyra created a weather ball attack and threw at the salamander, the attack and knocked the salamander onto its back.

The salamander quickly rolled back onto its feet and Zyker froze its feet, but it broke free with little effort, Lyra and Zade rushed both sides and swung their weapons only to have them bounce off the thick scales of the salamander.

Zade threw a spirit ball at the salamander which quickly caught the salamander's attention and it whacked him with its tail and sent him hurling towards the wall above Zyker, while the spirit ball hit its left ankle causing a crack in its scales.

Zade quickly summoned a spectral grasp to catch him before he hit the wall and gently lowered him to the ground next to Zyker, and he lowered his mask and spat out some blood.

Zyker: Are you alright?

Zade: *putting his mask back on* Yeah, I'm fine

Lyra quickly jumped out of the way as the salamander tried to step on her and she thrust her katana at the spot on its left ankle where the spirit ball hit and the blade broke through its skin and drew blood, the salamander let out a loud road and spat a ball of acid at Lyra.

Zyker threw a large icicle at the ball and froze it before it could hit Lyra, the ball dropped to the ground and shattered into pieces and Zyker threw another icicle at the Salamander.

The salamander swerved its head and just barely avoided the icicle, only losing its right fang and it let out another roar and looked at the three and grunted and walked off down the third corridor on the left side of the room and the three let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Zade: Looks like it calmed down

Lyra: Any ideas on why it attacked us?

Zyker: Maybe it thought we were after its eggs?

Zade: IT would explain why the empire was here

After a quick rest, they continued down the center pathway of the rock tunnel and continued towards the golem's fortress.


End file.
